Nightmares
by NowakiStar
Summary: Jack has a nightmare so Damien cheers him up. Sucky summary Rated T for mini make-out. Other than that: Stupid Fluff... DJ!


_This is before Kalona, back when they were still in the House of Night. _

--

Damien glanced at his clock. He knew it would be late but he hadn't expected to see the clock about to hit noon. He set the book he'd just finished on his bed table and turned off his reading lamp. He laid in the dark for awhile, still not feeling the least bit tired. He'd pay for it the next day, in class. At almost one AM he realized he just wasn't going to sleep. It wasn't that he wasn't trying, nor that he'd slept a great deal the night before. He just couldn't sleep.

Groaning in annoyance, he got up. Maybe a nice long bath… With a good book… He stripped out of his clothes and went to his bathroom taking with him the first book he saw. He didn't realize what it was until he was already in the tub, its hot water turning the mirror and window white with steam.

Dracula. Zoey had lent it to him. He wasn't really interested in it, but he didn't feel like getting out. Besides, Zoey expected him to read it.

He only made it a few pages in. It wasn't that it was completely boring… It was just written weirdly. Eventually he gave up and relaxed in the warm water until it got cold.

He had just pulled on his boxers and about to attempt sleep again when he heard the rushing in the hall. There was a little sobbing too. A familiar sobbing though. Damien almost smiled as he opened the door. Jack's fist was raised about to knock, but at the sight of his boyfriend, he simply choose to collapse in Damien's arms.

"What's wrong, love?" Damien asked, tilting Jack's face up to met his own. He frowned seeing the streams of tears running down Jack's cheek. Though it wasn't too surprising, Jack could be strongly emotional at times. And Damien only wanted to help him.

"I had a bad dream," he sobbed.

"Aw, come on in," he half carried half walked Jack into his room. He set Jack down on his bed. The lights were still out, but Damien didn't want to leave Jack's side. The dream had really upset him apparently. "What was it about?" he held Jack against him.

"There was this demon thing, and these freaky birds," Jack shook his head, "It was just creepy."

Damien muttered a few comforting words to his boyfriend. "It's alright," he repeated a few times.

"I know… it just scared me. Can I sleep here tonight?" he asked, blushing a little in embarrassment.

"Of course," he said, he stood up and got a few blankets for the bed beside his. He hadn't really had a roommate before, so the bed was never covered.

"Ah… Damien, do you think I could sleep with you?" Jack asked, almost causing Damien to drop the blankets he held.

He nodded and crawled back into bed. He'd spent the night in Zoey's room before, right after Steve Rea died. But he'd never actually slept with someone in the same bed before and was a little nervous. _What if I start snoring,_ he worried. Even though he was pretty sure he'd never snored before in his life… Then he met Jack's eyes and remembered that he needed him right now. He shouldn't be worrying over stupid things. He needed to comfort him…

He slipped his arm around Jack and gave him another quick kiss before closing his eyes. But he still wasn't tired. He was wide awake now. Well, he may as well be a stalker-boyfriend and watch Jack sleep, he deiced opening his eyes.

Jack's face was closer to his then when he'd first closed his eyes, and he too seemed to be watching Damien. He smiled a little nervously before burying his face in Damien's shoulder. _Jack was just too cute,_ Damien thought as he held him.

After a few minutes of silent cuddling, Jack whispered, "I can't sleep,"

"Neither can I," Damien replied. He frowned as Jack moved away from him, and sat up. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry for bothering you, I'll leave…"

Damien too sat up and grabbed Jack's wrist. "I never said you were bothering me. What's wrong? You're crying again…"

"I'm sorry…"

"What's wrong?"

"It's just…" he sniffled loudly, "You were in my dream too. And you said I was a bother to you…"

"You're not a bother to me, I love you, Jack," he said, brushing the tears away from his eyes. Yes, Jack was super cute. Even when he was a total mess.

"You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it," Damien said. He kissed Jack again, a little longer than usual. Usually, it was just a quick beck in between classes. Or brief kisses in front of friends. He loved Z as a friend, but he still wasn't sure he could take dating to the extremes she did. But right now, with Jack, he felt like he could do anything.

Warm arms curled around his neck. The kiss became more serious, and pretty soon both of them had parted just to breathe. Jack looked up at him, _wow_ written all over his face. They didn't need to speak to convey what each of them wanted. Damien slid Jack's shirt up and over his head before kissing him again. They fell back into the bed, hands exploring the other. Damien was already in his boxers, but he didn't push Jack to remove his pants too. He was fine taking things slow.

He wasn't Zoey Redbird.

--

**Sorry, had to add a lil Zoey joke in there. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope it wasn't too horrible. This was my first time writing something other than JR. Please Review.**


End file.
